


Fun with Food

by LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Timo and Berwald have interesting conversations in the kitchen.





	Fun with Food

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a drabble it's like one liners. XD

The Swede was looking for his beloved wife all over the house. It was nearing dinner time so he thought he’d check the kitchen. As he got closer he could hear his Wife’s and another conversing. It was Norway’s voice he heard. “No, no you’re doing it wrong!” 

“But it’s SO big!” the giant Swedish man heard his wife exclaim and ran the into the room in a panicked rage. The two blinked at him in surprise. “I-is something wrong Su-san?” Finland questioned.

He sighed in relief. “N’, ‘v’ryth’ng’s fine.“ They were just talking about how they were going to cook the fish they caught that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Watcha making Berwald?” The little Fin smiled up at his tall Swedish partner. 

“Sw’d’sh meatballs” The giant slured his words together.

“Yum! I want some of your meatballs Su!” The Swede turned red and coughed away the perverted thoughts that came to his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and want more let me now and I'll do my best to make it happen.   
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
